Une histoire de surnoms
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Australie a frappé Allemagne alors qu'il est de nature amicale et pacifique. Arthur est curieux de savoir ce qui a poussé son ancienne colonie à se comporter ainsi... Et c'est bien connu! Aucun mystère ne résiste au grand Sir Arthur Kirkland!


**Bonjouuuuuuur! C'est encore moi! Avec (encore) un mini-OS! Bonne lecture et faite fit des fautes! :D**

* * *

Journée réunion pour parler polémique à l'ONU, normal. Les nations sont présentes, normal. Personne n'écoute, normal. Prusse s'est incrusté et hurle à travers la salle, surprenant mais normal aussi. Australie tente d'arracher les cheveux de Ludwig, nor- Pardon?!

Angleterre releva vivement les yeux de son journal par dessus lequel il observait d'un oeil distrait la réunion en tentant d'ignorer les bavardages incessant de son voisin la France. Oui il n'avait pas rêvé Dany, son petit Daniel, l'habituellement joyeux et insouciant Daniel Kirkland, semblait être dans un rage folle et cette rage était visiblement tournée vers Ludwig Beilschmidt, dit le République fédérale Allemande, pour une raison totalement inconnue.

Plusieurs nations alertées par les hurlements de douleurs d'Allemagne et les pleurs d'Italie s'étaient réunies autour des deux perturbateurs et tentaient tant bien que mal de les séparer. Finalement Charlie, la Nouvelle-Zélande, réussit à calmer son voisin du Sud avec qui il ne s'entendait pourtant pas très bien, surprenant mais le principal est que Dany n'est plus envie de tuer Ludwig, ou du moins ne met plus ses idées en action. Mais Australie décida de bouder toute la journée et de parler à personne d'autre que son koala Jimmy.

Abasourdi par la réaction de son fils adoptif Arthur décida de mener une petite enquête. Il interrogea de ce fait de nombreuses nations présentes à ce moment là mais aucunes d'entre elles ne surent dire pourquoi Dany c'était comporté ainsi. Même Ludwig ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu provoqué une telle _fuhrer_ -pardon, fureur- chez l'australien d'habitude si bon vivant. Personne ne comprenait sa réaction d'ailleurs….

Dépité, Arthur n'arrivait même plus à savourer son authentique Earl Grey et passa la matinée à froncé les sourcils, soucieux pour son anciennes colonies. Mais le pays de l'incroyable Sherlock Holmes n'allait pas abandonné un mystère aussi vite, foi de Kirkland! (NDA: Hum… *If ya know what I meen…*) Il scruta alors la salle cherchant un témoin qu'il n'avait pas encore interrogé et ses yeux se placèrent tout naturellement sur Charlie qui parlait joyeusement avec Indonésie. Mais bien sûr! Charlie! Le blond au adorable boucle et au sourire timide et félin était surement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Dany! Enfin, après Jimmy, mais il avait dit _personne_ et Jimmy était un koala dangereux et carnivore.

Arthur s'approcha de son fils de coeur et lui demanda de lui accorder quelques instants pour parler ce que l'autre accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils s'éclipsèrent tout les deux sur un balcon désert en prenant bien soin de semer le Bad Touch Trio dans les couloirs.

Angleterre n'était pas doué pour tourné autour du pot, aussi il alla droit au but:

-Hum… Dit moi Charlie….

-Oui?

-Ce matin quand Australie a piqué une crise tu étais là non?

-Oui pourquoi daddy?

-Tu as vu toute la scène depuis le début? demanda Arthur. Le blond acquiesça. Bien alors pourrais tu me dire ce qui la mit dans un état pareil?

Charlie sourit doucement à son ancien tuteur:

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui Daddy, c'est gentil de ta part.

-Wh- No! Je voullais juste savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, j- Raaaaah! Arrête de rire et answer my question Charlie!

-Si tu veux mais tu t'inquiètes pour Daniel daddy, ça se voit.

-Je t'ai dis de répondre!

-Bon, bon…. Alors ce matin Daniel, moi et Prusse nous discutions. On en est venu -je ne sais plus comment- à parler du surnom des néo-zélandais….

* * *

-En Nouvelle-Zélande les habitants sont appelés les "kiwis"!

-Kesesesese! C'est ridicule! Comme le fruit?

-Non, comme l'oiseau.

-Car en plus y'a un oiseau qui s'appelle "kiwi'?! T'entends ça Gilbird? Tu aurais pu t'appeler "Kiwi"!

Prusse explosa littéralement de rire tout en hurlant "KIWI, KIWI, KIWI, KIWI!" à travers la salle sous le regard blasé de son frère très vite suivi par Australie qui n'en manquais jamais une pour se moquer de son voisin du nord.

-Franchement Charlie! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux! T'imagines le mec qui se présente: "Bonjour! Je suis un kiwi!", hoqueta Dany entre deux hurlements de rire pendant que Gilbert hochait la tête hilare.

Le néo-zélandais fit la moue et bouda les deux autres. Allemagne lui, ayant assister à toute la scène, en avait mare d'entendre deux imbéciles rires comme des bienheureux à trente centimètres de ses pauvres oreilles.

-Gilbert, calme toi je te prie….

-Attend, West! Il est un kiwi! Un KI-WIIIIIII!

-Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris! Un kiwi!

Gilbert et Dany re-explosèrent de rire.

-Gilbert! Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas cool pour Charlie de se moquer ainsi de lui!? Et toi aussi Daniel tu devrais t'excuser, c'est ton frère!

-Ce n'est pas mon frère! hurlèrent les deux océaniens d'une même voix.

Ludwig se massa les tempes et soupira longuement. La journée promettait d'être TRÈS longue! Et encore Italie ne s'était pas encore réveillé de sa sieste du matin… Déprimant…

-Vous savez, il y a bien pire que kiwi dans la vie comme nom…

-Oui! Il y a Wessie! ajouta Prusse pour repartir dans un fou-rire avec son nouvel ami Australie.

-Sérieusement Ludwig?! Comme l'organe?!

-"Bonjouuuuuuur! Je suis la Wessie!" mima le frère du dit Ludwig dont les nerfs commencèrent à lâcher.

-Wessssiiiiiie! Ne te relâche surtout pas!

-Ouiii! Pas iciiii!

-Y'a des toilettes pour ça!

Et les deux compères continuèrent de rire alors qu'Allemagne sentait très nettement qu'il avait atteint sa limite pour la matinée.

-AHC C'EST BON! DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER BRUDER QUE TU AS ÉTÉ PENDANT TRÈÈÈÈS LONGTEMPS SURNOMMER OSSIES?!

-Peut-être mais c'est bien moins ridicule que "Wessie"! Et pas si longtemps d'abord!

-Autant que moi j'ai été surnommé "Wessie"!

-Même! Wessie c'est ridicule!

-Ossie est un nom parfaitement MOCHE! Je préfèrerait mourir que de porter un nom pareil un jour!

Alors que les frères germaniques étaient partis dans une de leurs quotidiennes disputes Australie avait l'air…. Livide. Il ne disait plus un mot, ne bougeait plus d'un cheveux et ne semblait même plus respirer. Il avait juste le regard perdu dans le vide et avait l'air choqué.

Dany se sentait… étrange… Oui, il connaissait mal ce sentiment si rare chez lui, le joyeux australien. La colère. Et cette colère montait petit à petit dans son corps, atteignant peu à peu chacun de ses membres. Cette colère était mêlée à un sentiment de vengeance. Oui, il le devait. Il devait venger son peuple si durement insulter. Et sans plus réfléchir il sauta sur Allemagne en un cri de guerre.

* * *

-Oh. Je vois. souffla Angleterre.

-Hum. Il a toujours été très fougueux et explosif.

-Oui. approuva le pays du mauvais temps en sirotant le fond de sa tasse de thé.

Encore un mystère résolu par Sir Arthur Kirkland et "Va te faire foutre mon cher Bonnefoy!"*

* * *

***J'ai voulu faire un remix de "élémentaire mon cher Watson!" mais ça a foiré...**

**EXPLICATION: Dans de nombreux pays les habitants ont un surnom sont il sont plus au moins fier, par exemple les "frenchies" en France, les "Ricains" d'USA, les "Chinetock" chinois…. En Nouvelle-Zélande les habitants sont surnommés les "Kiwis" en référence à l'oiseau du même nom. Et en Australie ils en ont plusieurs… Wallaby, Ockers, Diggers…. Et le très célèbre "Aussies" ou "Ozzies" dont les Australiens sont extrêmement fiers. **

**A l'époque où l'Allemagne était séparée en deux les ouest-allemands étaient surnommés les "Wessie" (West-deutscher) et les ouest-allemands les "Ossies" (Osten-deutscher). Comme les Australiens (phonétiquement). D'où cette histoire idiote.**

**Note: "Wessie" se prononce "véssi" et "Aussies" et Ossies" se prononcent "ossize''**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce mini-os :D**

**Merci à Patatowalabi et ses hurlements en cours d'allemand pour l'inspiration et RiP au nez de Raphi pour avoir osé dire que de toute manière "Aussies" était un surnom très moche! Tu l'avait méritémec et je te l'avait dit et puis je sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça alors que je sais très bien que vous ne lirez jamais cela enfin ****bref**** je ****m'arrête.**


End file.
